The invention relates to toy play sets for use with conventional, unpowered, 1/64 scale toy vehicles (e.g., Hot Wheels(copyright) and Matchbox(copyright) toy vehicles) to enhance the play value of such vehicles.
According to a first preferred embodiment of the invention, a toy car wash play set comprising a toy vehicle car wash station, including a conveyer belt for transporting a toy vehicle from a first position to a second position, scrubbing rollers for simulating scrubbing rollers used in car washes for full-scale vehicles, and a bubble producing apparatus for simulating soap suds generated by car washes for full-scale vehicles is disclosed. The conveyer belt and the bubble producing apparatus are motorized. The toy car wash play set further comprises a base section, the car wash station being elevated with respect to the base section by structural members connecting the base section to the car wash station. A manually operated elevator for raising a toy vehicle from the base section to the car wash station is provided, along with a rinse station which may be rotated under the action of a manual actuator. The toy car wash may further comprise a drying station which includes a fan which may be rotated under the action of a manual actuator and a rotating table in the base section rotatable under the action of a manual actuator. The motorized bubble producing apparatus further comprises a rotating wheel driven by an electric motor, wherein the rotating wheel has at least one aperture through the rotating wheel, and wherein the rotating wheel is partially immersed in a reservoir of bubble-producing solution, so that the aperture is covered by the bubble-producing solution as the rotating wheel rotates through the bubble-producing solution in the reservoir. The bubble producing apparatus further comprising a fan driven by the electric motor, wherein the fan blows air through the bubble-producing solution covered aperture, thus producing bubbles.